harry_potter_world_of_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Triwizard Tournament Tasks 1986-1990
The Following List Of The Triwizard Tasks of the 1986 and 1990 Triwizard Tournaments. 1986- Beauxbatons Academy Of MagicEdit BeauxbatonsEdit The Triwizard Tournament taking place every four years at the three central European Wizarding Schools; Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons was held at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and judged by Beauxbatons Headmistress Olympe Maxime, Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Durmstrang Highmaster Werto Gorogon. Beauxbatons Palace was the location for the 1986 Triwizard Tournament sparing three locations for the locations of the three Triwizard Tournament Tasks: The Bulbous Swamp, Unused Herbology Greenhouses and Overpassing Pasture. The Goblet of FireEdit The Impartial Judge that chose the Champions for the 1986 and 1990 Triwizard Tournaments held at Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The Goblet allowed those of fifteen and above to submit for the tournament. It derived the normal amount of three champions for both tournaments unlike the 1994 Tournament where Harry Potter emerged as a fourth champion as planned by Bartonius Crouch Junior. It was positioned in the Beauxbaton's Palace Anti-Chamber in the 1986 Tournament and in the Durmstrang Red Tower in the 1990 Tournament. The selection of the ChampionsEdit Beauxbatons Palace Tournament 1986Edit A Female Beauxbaton's student emerged first as their school was holding the tournament, the selected Hogwarts partcipant Oscar Wood was selected and finally The Durmstrang Champion was chosen. Durmstrang Castle 1990Edit A Durmstrang Champion is selected first then followed by the Beauxbatons Champion and Hogwart's Charlie Weasley. The Weighing Of The WandsEdit The Daily Prophet for the 1986 and 1990 Triwizard Tournaments did not accept the traditional annual offer of interviewing the champions before the the tournament commenced as it was expected to have no scandal for readers of the paper. The Triwizard Tournament of 1986 was held in the lower left corner of the second page of the Daily Prophet where as the 1990 Tournament was held on the second last page on the right hand bottom corner. The Champions traditionally weighed their wands to determine they were in ready good condition. Oscar Wood's wand appeared to have a flaw in the Heartstring and was immediatley sent to Mr. Ollivander of Diagon Alley to be repaired. It was sent back repaired and ready for re-weighing two days before the commencment of the first task. The CaveEdit The First Task of the 1986 Triwizard Tournament was for the Champions to enter an instructed cave and bring back the fang of the creature they had in there. Each of the Champions had to retrieve a fang from a fully grown Acromantula Lognas was the later mother of Acromantula Mosag given to Hogwarts Castle Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid who in turn gave Mosag to his pet Acromantula Aragog. All of the Champions succeeded in taking one of Lognas' many fangs. Yule Ball 1986Edit The Yule was held as always done following the First Task and each of the Champions were to chose a date partner and accompany them into the Beauxbaton Palace Anti-Chamber for the ceremonial dance. The Weird Sisters band performed for the Yule Ball following the Traditional Dance. Oscar Wood chose Beauxbaton's student Rachel Minoria who was afraid of ending in a date with Hogwarts Hufflepuff student Barnaby Owens. The HolesEdit The Second Task of the 1986 Triwizard Tournament was for the Champions to enter their own abandoned Herbology Greenhouse and into a hole in the floro. The Hole lead down into a chamber with a fully grown Venomous Tentacula which they need to decapitate and bring back it's head to accomplis the task. Each of the Champion's tentaculas were different colours and contained different strengths. Oscar Wood's yellow Venomous Tentacula was the strongest and most dangerous of the three. Oscar however succeeded along with the other two in obtaining the head of the Venomous Tentacula. The MistEdit The Third and final task of the 1986 Beauxbaton's held Triwizard Tournament oversaw the champions have to traverse across the Overpassing Pasture which was shrowded in mist and contained many dangers and hazards. The Beauxbaton's champion was killed by Hogwart's student Barnaby Owens in her area of the Mist covered pasture as he instructed Devil's Snare to strangle her. Barnaby was later found to be the murderer and was sent to Azkaban soon to be the cellmate of the Durmstrang Champion following the end of the school year of 1986. At the end of the Mist area as a colossal wall of Devil's snare which appeared to have two heads. Clutched in the wallw as the Triwizard Cup which Oscar Wood succesfully gained after winning a duel with the Durmstrang Champion. Bigger EnforcementEdit Following the scandalous death of the Beauxbaton's Triwizard Champion Olympe Maxime and Albus Dumbledore re-did the enchantments of the Goblet Of Fire to ensure those with a sparked sense to kill would not be submitted. The Daily ProphetEdit The Daily Prophet following the Beauxbaton Champions' murder immediatley arrive at Beauxbaton's Palace and began question students, teachers and the headmistress herself for the paper. Editor Jocelyn Skeeter wrote a full front page regarding ill-equipped teachers hosting a dangerous event which lead to the death of a poor pretty girl. Jocelyn seemed to hold back much mention of the actual killer Barnaby Owens apart from his sentence to Azkaban. FuneralEdit A Memorial of her death was held by Olympe Maxime in the Anti-Chamber for all the Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students regarding the dead champion. Jocelyn Skeeter though her nasty article on Olympe Maxime was still invited to the Memorial. 1990- Durmstrang Institute﻿ Category:Wizarding World Events